Trapped Together As One
by BornInTartarus
Summary: Title says it all. Also includes Artist!Keith.


Lance's POV

He rapped on the door urgently. This couldn't be happening. But the door didn't budge.

He turned to the red paladin.

Keith wordlessly shook his head.

"You stay on one side of the room, and I'll stay on the other".

Lance nodded.

"And we'll stay far far away from each other."

 _1 hour earlier_

Keith's POV

Thy had just come back from fighting a fleet of galra cruise ships. It had been fairly easy, and team voltron was peacefully getting some time off for once.

So naturally, Keith hit the training deck.

He was on level 14 when he decided to take a break. He ran his hands through his hair tiredly. He turned his sword back into Bayard form and made his way down the castle hallways, to his room.

He sat on his blissfully soft sheets, and decided to call it a day.

Until the castle alarms went off.

He grabbed his jacket and Bayard and ran down the hallway to the main control room.

Only to find it deserted.

He was confused. They had been doing this for a while, and the rest of team knew not to be late in an emergency. Shiro was usually the first one here.

Just then, the door on the end side of the room opened, and Lance ran in. He was breathing hard from his run, and he immediately looked around the room for the problem.

His eyes fell on Keith. "What's going on? Where is everyone?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders awkwardly. "I have no idea. I got here just before you did."

Lance looked around suspiciously. "Hey, do you think-"

He was cut off as a long bang sounded. The doors slammed shut. Keith ran forward, almost tripping on the stand where Allura usually stood. Lance stared at him worriedly.

"Um, Keith?" He pointed to the stand.

Which began to flicker.

Suddenly, all the chairs and windows disappeared, leaving a blank and empty room.

Keith and Lance stood together, back to back, as the transformation took place.

As the room stopped its movement, their breathing slowed. The blue paladin rushed to one of the doors and pounded his hands on the door. No one answered. Lance rounded on Keith.

"What the _hell_ was that?!"

Keith took a step backwards. "It wasn't me, okay. I want to figure out what's going on as much as you do. You stay on one side of the room, and I'll stay on the other."

Lance nodded. "And we'll stay far far away from each other."

Lance's POV

So they were stuck here. He couldn't tell how long it would be till someone found them. They had dutifully stayed away from each other, Keith scribbling something on a piece of crumpled paper while Lance bounced his foot up and down.

Until he'd had enough. He marched his way to Keith, who was so absorbed in his task, didn't see him coming. He grabbed the paper.

"What's that?"

Keith scrambled to get it back. He succeeded and tightly rounded the paper in one of his fists.

Then Lance saw the black pen sticking out of his jacket. He grabbed it and waved it in the air. "Are you writing something? Come on man, show me. I'm bored stiff."

Keith shook his head forcefully.

But Lance was serious when he said he was bored. He tugged at Keith's jacket.

The paper fell out and rolled onto the floor.

Both boys scrambled to the floor to reach the piece of paper.

Lance got there first.

"Aha!" He raised his hand happily, and opened the piece of paper.

Keith ran forward. "Lance, don't!"

Lance's mouth dropped open. Instead of words, like he thought, an intricate drawing was skillfully drawn on the paper.

It was _them._ Lance remembered the day in the drawing.

That day they were out of the castle in space, fixing the ship. They had just found the spongy blue spores. The whole team was there. Hunk, Keith, Shiro, and _Lance._ Even Pidge was there, her mouth open, talking about what the spores might be.

The drawing was so realistic. Lance could practically _feel_ the wet spores clinging to his suit. He kept rubbing his hands over the drawing making sure it was still a flat piece of paper.

Finally he looked up at Keith.

Breathlessly he asked, "Do you have any more?"

Keith ended up having a whole sketchbook with him. Lance had sat with him, slowly turning the pages. They were all pictures of him and the rest of the team. There was one of them riding Kaltenecker in the space mall. And another of them doing the memory technique together. And one where he they were chained to each other. Lance finally came to the end of the drawing.

It was voltron in all its glory. It had its sword in one hand and the shield in the other.

Lance stared at him in amazement.

"Keith, these are great! I didn't know you could draw!"

Keith shrugged awkwardly. "It's just a hobby. It helps me relax."

Lance waved the book in his face. "I think you should show the drawings to the others."

Keith snatched the book back. He shook his head frantically.

"Why not?"

Keith looked at his feet. "I don't really want to show anyone."

Lance smiled at him. "Well, I'm glad you showed me."

Keith stared at him. "Did you like them?"

Lance laughed. "They're really great Keith." Keith looked down again.

"Hey," He raised his chin so they were looking eye to eye. "I've wanted to tell you something for a while now."

Pidge's POV

Meanwhile, in Allura's bedroom, the girls were laughed hysterically. Deciding the two needed girl to girl entertainment, Pidge had devised a sinister plot with one goal.

Get Keith and Lance to admit the obvious.

But when Keith's drawings came up, they had completely forgotten about everything and just _watched,_ relishing every turn of the page.

And then when they came face to face, _mere inches from each other,_ Pidge's heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest.

 _Come on, come on, you know you want to….._

They kissed, long and sweet, Lance's hand on the back of Keith's neck, Keith leaning backward from the sensation.

They broke apart, breathless.

Lance, for once speechless, opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

Keith was redder than his jacket.

The girls watched happily, high fiving each other.

 _Mission accomplished._


End file.
